our song
by Keks der Dunkelheit
Summary: Axel ist sich bei nichts mehr sicher bis er einen gewissen anderen nobody singen hört. akudemy yaoifastlemon


Akudemy (boyslove!yay!)

our song ?

_And if I find, the world of real emotion has surroundet me, and I can't go on,_

_and you are there the moment that I close my eyes. You comfort me. We are connected, for all the time. I'll never be alone..._

Wolken waren aufgezogen, der Himmel hatte sich verdunkelt. Ein einzelnes Kaminfeuer erhellte den Raum, in dem nur einige Stühle um den Kamin gruppiert standen. Rote Haarsträhnen ragten über eine Stuhllehne.

Axel's Stimmung war dem Wetter angepasst, er saß unbeweglich in einem alten Ohrensessel. Die Arme verschränkt starrte er in die Flammen des Kamins. Sie tanzten vor seinen Augen. Immer den gleichen Tanz, Tag für Tag.

Roxas war fort. Einfach fort. Ihm war es offenbar nicht schwer gefallen, ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen zu verbannen.

Niemande können nicht lieben. Sie haben kein Herz, fühlen nichts. Warum ginge es Axel dennoch so mies? Er hatte die letzte Zeit, wenn Xemnas nicht wieder seinen obligatorischen Kingdom-hearts-Quatsch erzählte oder er schlief beziehungsweise aß, hier verbracht. Hier, bei seinen Flammen, in seiner immer gleichen, grauen Umgebung.  
Axel sah Wolken vorbeiziehen, Regen fallen und Holzscheite schwinden. Nichts vermochte ihn aus seiner Melancholie zu holen. Weder sein Kampftraining, noch Xigbars berühmtes Hackfleisch süß-sauer. Ihm war alles egal. Tage, Nächte. Ohne Roxas' Haut an der seinen, seine genervte Stimmen, wenn er wiedereinmal übertrieben hatte, den Duft seiner Haare.. einfach ohne ihn, war ihm elend. Nach taglangen Schokolade-freß-orgien war er dazu übergegangen einfach nichts mehr zu tun. Tag für Tag, Abend für Abend.

Es war eben jenes wolkige Wetter, das ihn dazu trieb aufzustehen und ein Stück spazieren zu gehen. Da es ohnehin schon recht spät war, konnte er damit rechnen ungestört grübeln zu können. Ohne Xemnas ewige Monologe, Luxords nervige Detailbeschreibungen seiner letzten Runde Strippoker, bei dem ausnahmslos jeder den Kürzeren zog, Saixs... Saixartigkeit, Demyxs Sitargeklimper und Xigbars und Xaldins bloße Anwesenheit.

Langsam stand er auf, löschte mit einer schnellen Handbewegung die Flammen und ging, jetzt wieder langsam, zur Tür hinaus.  
Ohne das Feuer wurde ihm merkwürdigerweise schnell kalt. Er zog den Umhang zu, die Hände hatte er vor der Brust verschränkt. So wanderte er durch dutzende Gänge, vorbei an leeren Zimmern, geschlossenen Türen und langen Treppen.

Axel war nicht wirklich müde, er musste also nicht zwangsläufig in Richtung seines Zimmers gehen. Er stieg immer tiefer nach unten, als wolle er seine Stimmung einholen. Irgendwann stand er im Keller. Vor sich eine einzelne Tür. Dahinter: nicht der Folterkeller, das Schwimmbad, das ziemlich versteckt zusammen mit der Sauna unter den Mauern des Schlosses lag.

Er konnte nicht schwimmen. Vielleicht hatte es sein Jemand gekonnt, er jedenfalls nicht. Vielleicht war es der Gedanke an Selbstmord der ihn hierhin führte, oder aber einfach die komplette Planlosigkeit. Gerade als er die Tür aufdrücken wollte, hörte er etwas. Shit, da war jemand drin. Oder besser: Shit da war Niemand drin. Axel seufzte und wollte umdrehen. Gesellschaft war das Letzte was er jetzt brauchte. Da hörte er eine Melodie, ein Grundthema, das ihn anhalten lies. Es erinnerte ihn an die Flammen, die er seit Tagen beobachtete. Ihm wurde warm, aber gleichzeitig auch kalt. Die Musik schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben, gehört und verstanden zu werden.

_See me, see me. Notice me!_

_I'm here waiting helplessly._

_Without you, I'll never be._

_Don't you drown here in despair,_

_What you did, is just no fair._

_Never noticed, that I care._

Widerwillig, aber doch neugierig sah Axel durch die leicht geöffnete Tür in den dahinterliegenden Raum, die Wange an die Seite der Tür gedrückt. Was er sah, raubte ihm den Atem.  
Demyx saß auf der Wasseroberfläche, leise singend. Um ihn tanzten seine Wasserdoppelgänger, passend zu dem schmervoll-wütendem Tonfall in dem die Worte über das Wasser waberten.Axel schüttelte sich, konnte dem Lied dennoch nicht entkommen. Leise schloss er die Tür und lies sich an der Wand entlang herabsinken, der kühle Stein in dem die Mauern gehalten waren schabte über seine Schulterblätter.

Dafür hatte Demy also ständig das Singen geübt. Axel lächelte leise. Nicht alle zeigten ihr Gedanken so wie er selbst. Demyx war das beste Beispiel dafür. Sein Lied trug diese dunkle Stimmung, die unter seiner ruhigen Oberfläche brodelte in die gesamte Welt.  
Er sprach fast nicht über Gefühle. Aber wenn er sang schien es, als wäre er kein Herzloser, kein Fremder. Sein Gesang sagte etwas.

Was ihm wohl diese Schmerzen bereitet? Wer konnte Schuld sein dass sich Demyx, das stille Pfützchen, benahm wie die Brandung auf hoher See.  
Axel wäre gerne einfach eingetreten und hätte Demyx danach gefragt. Woher kam der Drang, ihm seine Schmerzen zu nehmen? Wollte er andere nicht so leiden lassen, wie er selbst lid? Er wollte umdrehen und einfach nicht weiter nachdenken. Stattdessen blieb er sitzen und lauschte. Er sah seine Gedanken in Worten, hörte sie und... konnte sie fühlen. Merkwürdigerweise verwunderte es ihn nicht, überhaupt etwas zu fühlen. Es glättete die Wogen in seinem Kopf und ließ ihn... sich müde fühlen.

Als die Musik verstummte, stand er eilig auf und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Seit langem hatte er sich nicht so entspannt gefühlt, wie nun. Als hätte er und nicht Demyx gesagt was er fühlte. Ob er morgen wieder hier sang?

Die kühle Ruhe abschüttelnd, zog er sich um und legte sich schlafen.

_'Cause this life, is too short to live it just for you, but when you feel so powerless, what are you gonna do? So say what you want..._

Axel schüttelte seine feuchten Haare, als wäre er ein nasser Hund. Die warme Dusche hatte gut getan. Er fühlte sich gleich weniger erkältet als am Morgen. Wie hielt Demyx das aus, da unten in der Kälte?  
Die morgentliche Sitzung war äusserst eilig vorbeigegangen, da Xemnas offenbar fürchtete, sich bei ihm anzustecken und knapp bevor das Kingdomhearts fertig war (jaja), krank zu werden.

Woran Axel nicht ganz unschuldig war. Sein kränklich, schwaches Röcheln war meisterhaft gewesen. Innerlich war er sich noch nicht sicher, was er mit seiner Freizeit tun sollte. Er war sich allerdings schon ganz sich sicher, was er am Abend tun würde. Beim Gedanken daran, fühlte er sich merkwürdig schuldig. Als wäre er ein ungebetener Gast. Aber, egal. Solange es seinem Leben wieder ein vorläufiges Ziel gab, konnte er weiter jeden Abend in den Keller schleichen. Zur Not, bis er mitsingen konnte.

Bis dahin? Egal, etwas würde ihm schon einfallen.

Leise Demyxs Lied summend, sah er aus dem Fenster. Er wirbelte herum, als jemand klopfte. Wenn man einen Esel nennt.  
Demy stand vor der Tür, mir den Strähnen neben seinen Ohren spielend. Kurz verkniff Axel sich ein Lachen, da es ziemlich witzig aussah, wie er so dastand und offenbar versuchte unbeteiligt zu wirken. Nachdem er vom Spion zurückgetreten war musste er erst tief Luft holen um mit unbewegter Miene die Tür öffnen zu können.

Als dann die Türe aufschwang, sah ihm der Blonde direkt in die Augen. Dann wanderte sein Blick auf den Bademantel der halb offen von Axels Schultern hing. Der dritte Blick wanderte nach drinnen, als suchte er leichtbekleidete Mädchen in dem Zimmer des Rothaarigen.Axel erriet seinen Gedanken. Er grinste. 'Die die du suchst sind schon weg. War richtig heiß. Soll ich dich nächsts Mal auch einladen?'  
Demy lief rot an. Axel musste lachen. Zum ersten Mal seit Langem lachte er wieder so, wie mit Roxas.  
Er sah Demyxs verwirrten Blick und ergänzte: 'Wenn du auch mal nen heißen Tag mit Grippeviren verbringst, sag mir Bescheid und wir schicken sie weiter zu Xemnas. Sorry, für meinen Aufzug, aber ich hab gerade geduscht.'

Demyx schien den Witz nun auch durchschaut zu haben. Er lächelte leicht, die Wangen noch immer rötlich. Na, also. Der kann nicht der Musiker von gestern Abend sein. Dazu redet er zu wenig.

'Also?' Demy räusperte sich, sein Blick wanderte wieder weiter nach oben. 'Ich wollte fragen.. wie es dir geht. Und das hier...ist für dich.' Er holte einen Teller Ingwerkekse hinter seinem Rücken hervor.  
Nervös fixierte er den Teller. 'Ingwer ist gut gegen Halsschmerzen. Aber es scheint dir schon besser zu gehen, darum kannst du sie auch einfach so essen.'  
Axel staunte. Demyx hatte sich nie für ihn interessiert. Oder? Nein, bei Demy war es schwer überhaupt von Interesse zu sprechen. Aber anderherum war es ja auch nicht anders gewesen. Soweit man bei ihm von Interesse sprechen konnte. Woher kam jetzt diese... Suche nach der Nähe des anderen?

Er schluckte den Gedanken herunter und setzte das leuchtenste Grinsen auf, das ihm sein verwirrter Verstand ermöglichte.

Wenn ich nett zu Demyx bin, erfahre ich vielleicht, warum er sich so merkwürdig gibt. Was anderes habe ich doch nicht zu tun.

Axel nahm den vollen Teller und meinte staunend: 'Wow. Du benimmst dich wie eine Freundin.'  
Demyx wurde immer unruhiger. Er schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, war sich aber nicht sicher wie und wann. Axel versuchte das Scheitern des Gesprächs zu verhindern. 'Iss du einen, dann ess ich auch einen. Danach kannst du auch gerne nach meinem Befinden fragen. Deal?' Der Rothaarige erschrak. Jetzt musste er sich ein wenig bremsen, Roxas würde es nicht gutheißen, wenn er sich interessiert an Demyx gab, er...

Eine Erinnerung an Roxas kam hoch. Mühsam kämpfte er die Stimmungsschwankung nieder. Wenn er seine Traurigkeit an jemandem auslassen wollte, dann schon an jemandem der nicht weinend zusammenbrach.

Als Demyx etwas erwidern wollte, hatte Axel schon einen Keks geschnappt und ihm in den offenen Mund gesteckt. Wenn er Roxas schon eifersüchtig machen wollte, (haha!) dann richtig. Allerdings war das Ingwermonster etwas zu groß, um in einem Bissen gegessen zu werden. Axel überlegte. Er konnte jetzt noch mehr übertreiben und das Stück, das noch aus Demyx Mund ragte abknabbern.

Aber da das sämtliche Akuroku-yaoi-fangirls am Boden zerstört hätte und er nun genug rumgealbert hatte, nahm er sich nur wortlos selbst einen Keks, biss demonstrativ ab und fragte: 'Was willst du wirklich? Du weißt dass ich allein sein will. Ich bin schließlich... krank.'

Demy lächelte kurz. Der Keks war bemekenswert schnell verschwunden. 'Mir war.. langweilig. Ausserdem war es eine nette Entschuldigung auch früher weg zu kommen.' er lachte leise. 'Du hast gewirkt, als wüsstest du etwas mit deinem Tag anzufangen. Nicht so wie in der letzten Zeit. Ich wollte fragen ob man da mitmachen kann.'  
Verlegen sah er weg. Axel grinste.  
'Ich hatte eigentlich auch keinen Plan. Ausser eben zu duschen, aber ich glaube nicht das du das gemeint hast.'  
Darauf antwortete Demyx mit einem schiefen Lächeln, eines das man auch als ja deuten konnte, wie Axel bemerkte, er drehte sich um und sagte: 'Dann will ich ich nicht länger stören. Wir sehen uns.'

Langsam verschwand er den Gang hinuter. Kurz wollte Axel etwas sagen, zuckte dann aber nur mit den Schultern und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sehen würde er Demyx auf jeden Fall noch.

Er überlegte ob er sich am Abend vielleicht ein paar Kekse mitnahm. An Roxas dachte er nicht.

Allerdings fiel ihm auf, dass die kleinen Backwerke in seiner Hand eher Meisterwerke waren als Kekse. Die konnte niemand einfach so nebenbei gebacken haben. Axel drehte sich zur Tür um. 'Lügner.' murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst. Anscheinend machte nicht nur er sich Sorgen.

Frischer Ingwergeruch umgab ihn. Wusste Gott, wo Demyx den herbekommen hatte. Grinsend besah er sich den Rest, den er noch immer in der Hand hatte. Er aß ihn ohne weiter nachzudenken. Dieser Herzkeks konnte eigentlich nichts bedeuten, oder?

_I know that your hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me. Your words were like a dream, but dreams can never fool me. Not that easily..._

Axel hatte wirklich den ganzen übrigen Tag gewartet. Am Schluss war er sogar dazu übergegangen FFX auf seiner PS2 zu spielen.

Das Gefühl, wenn man Seymoure besiegt und dabei Ingwerkekse futtert mag zwar ganz spannend sein (JUP!!!), aber eine wirkliche Ablenkung von seiner Vorfreude war es nicht. So belies er es bei diesem einen Kampf, wohlwissend das er damit die Kussszene von Yuna und Tidus im Macalaniasee verpasste. Aber diese Filmsequenz erschien ihm unangebracht, vor allem da er... warum eigentlich? Weil das ein Vorzeichen für heute Abend sein konnte? Quatsch.

Er konnte schließlich nicht schwimmen und selbst wenn, Demyx würde sich nie ein derartig merkwürdiges Kleidchen anziehen. Bei dem Gedanken an ihn in diesem merkwürdigen Outfit verschluckte er sich fast an einer Ingwergiraffe.

Als es dann endlich spät genug schien, nahm Axel die Kopfhörer ab, stand auf und steckte sich die wenigen übrigen Kekse in die Manteltasche. Ohne sich umzudrehen, verlies er das Zimmer, die Tür schloss geräuschlos. Da es einfach normaler schien, ging er zu Fuß die unzähligen Treppen hinunter. Es gab ihm mehr Zeit nachzudenken.

Als er ankam, sang Demyx. Den gleichen Text, den er gestern schon gesungen hatte, aber diesmal klang er... anders.

Seine Stimme war ruhiger als gestern, statt der Verzweiflung hatte sie jetzt nur noch einen tieftraurigen Unterton. Es gab dem Lied eine völlig neue Bedeutung. Hätte Axel nicht gewusst, dass Niemande keine Gefühle haben, wäre er der Meinung, dass Demyx sehr, sehr unglücklich verliebt war.  
Genau wie gestern setzte er sich neben die Tür, allerdings konnte er diesmal auf etwas herumkauen, was äusserst beruhigend war. Die Stimme und das monotone Kauen machten Axel wieder schläfrig.

Schlussendlich schlief er ein, den letzten Keks noch in der Hand.

Demyxs Gedanken drehten sich. Um einen einzelnen Punkt. Er musste wohl sehr in Gedanken gewesen sein, den er schaffte es einfach nicht, ein Portal in der Dunkelheit zu erschaffen.Als er sich endlich soweit sah, schlafen gehen zu können verließ er das Schwimmbad.  
Wobei er fast über Axels Beine gestolpert wäre.

Demyx blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Was machte er hier? Hatte er ihn singen gehört?

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dann sah er den Stern in seiner Hand. Etwas sagte ihm das er sich nicht so viele Sorgen machen sollte. Demyx überlegte. Leise beugte er sich vor und strich Axel eine weiche Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Gott, Axel sah wirklich unglaublich niedlich aus, wenn er schlief. Seufzend richtete er sich wieder auf. Wenn der Rothaarige aufwachte, wäre Demyx schon wieder weg. Still und leise. Er seuftzte wieder als er um die Ecke bog. Kein Wunder das sich das Feuer hier unten erkältete, wenn er die halbe Nacht an die kalte Mauer gelehnt schlief. Demyx lächelte. Es schien interessant zu werden. Was Axel wohl über ihn dachte? Wäre es dasselbe, das er dachte, dann hatte er das Lied verstanden. Ansonsten hatte es ihm hoffentlich gefallen.

Was der nächste Tag wohl brachte? Er musste auf jeden Fall neue Kekse backen.

Axel erwachte wenig später. Die Musik war verschwunden. Sein müdes Gehin erkannt darin keinen Zusammenhang, aber langsam dämmerte ihm, das es schon verdammt spät sein musste. Er sollte jetzt langsam nach oben gehen und...

Halt, keine Musik? Wo war Demyx?

Beim Gedanken daran, dass er ihn hier, so, gesehen hatte, wurde Axel rot um die Nase. Niemand sollte ihn sabbernd an die Wand gelehnt sehen. Langsam rieb er sich die eingeschlafenen Knöchel. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich.

Was wenn er jetzt falsch von mir denkt? Das ich ihm nachspioniere? Womöglich redet er jetzt nie wieder mit mir. Okay, das ist keine große Änderung, aber er war so nett zu mir. Was ist wenn ich jetzt meine Chancen auf eine Antwort verspielt habe und nie herausfinde was ihn immer weiter singen lässt. Was wenn ich meinen letzten.. Freund?! verloren habe?

Dann kann ich mich auch gleich umbringen. Hatte ich schließlich auch vor.  
Warum eigentlich? Nur weil ich jetzt allein bin? War ich den jemals nahe genug an Roxas, um ihn als meinen Freund zu bezeichnen. Ich habe selbst jetzt, wo ich um ihn trauere keine Ahnung von seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen. Hat mich seine Persönlichkeit interessiert, oder wollte ich nur weiter das Gefühl haben, ein Herz zu haben?

Axel wurde mulmig. Seine eigenen Gedanken machtem ihm Angst. Roxas hatte ihn sich glücklich fühlen lassen, einsam, wenn er nicht da war, aber wie sonst? Verliebt? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Vollständig? Am wahrscheinlichsten. An sich logisch das sich das Feuer zum Licht hingezogen fühlte. War das der Grund gewesen, dass er gegangen war? Seine, Axels, Oberflächlichkeit?  
Axel suchte in seiner Brust nach Bedauern, Verzweiflung, aber er fand nichts. Keine Gefühle für Roxas. Als hätte er mit seinem Verrat alles ausgelöscht, was jeh zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Dann sah er auf seine Handfläche. Der letzte Keks lag noch immer in seiner Hand. Er fühlte in dem Moment, in dem er diesen einsamen Ingwerstern ansah mehr, als in der Zeit, die er nun schon über Roxas nachdachte.

Diese Message war klar. Axel nahm sich vor, das nächste Mal, erst nachzudenken und dann Trübsal zu blasen. Kurz musste er bitter lachen, beim Gedanken, um jemanden getrauert zu haben, der ihm eigentlich nichts bedeutete. Den er selbst nie als Person gesehen hatte, nur als... Mittel zum Zweck. Als Zugang zu einem Gefühl, das ihn zwar kurz glücklich, aber kein Stück... menschlicher machte.

Er steckte den letzten Überlebenden in die Manteltasche.

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg, eine gewisse Kussszene freizuspielen.

_Oh Tonight, you killed me with your smile. _

_So beautiful and wild. So beautiful and wild. _

_But through the darkest night comes the brightest light, if the love that shines is deep inside..._

Axel erschien nicht zu der morgentlichen Sitzung. Schließlich muss man es ausnutzen wenn man krank ist. Er spielte auch wirklich weiter. Bis Tidus erfuhr das er nur ein Traum war. Sind Träume so grundanders als Niemande? Warum war für diesen blonden Typen alles so verdammt easy? Leicht eifersüchtig schaltete er ab. Jetzt hies es wieder warten.

Wenn Demy heute wieder vor seiner Tür stand, würde er ihn hereinbitten. Axel nahm sich vor, ein wirklich ernstes Gespräch mit ihm zu führen. Obwohl...Was wenn es ganz einfach Demyx Art war, jemand Krankem etwas zu backen? Was wenn er sich jetzt etwas einbildete?

Wie gesagt, Tidus Leben schien immer einfacher. Auf jeden Fall wollte er mit Demy reden. Sie hatten sich schließlich nie wirklich unterhalten, außer sie hatten einen Auftrag zusammen oder frühstückten zufällig gleichzeitig. Irgendwo in seinem Inneren brannte der Wunsch, mehr über ihn herauszufinden. Wo er herkam war ihm nicht klar. Er war einfach so da, als hätte das Lied die Beiden verbunden. Ausserdem wollte er mehr über seine Gefühle herausfinden. Sie kamen und gingen, aber nachdem er in Demyx Nähe gewesen war waren sie viel klarer als sonst. Und sie ließen ihn Demy nun zusehends herbeisehnen.

Gerade als er nicht mehr wusste was er tun sollte und kurz davor war aufzuräumen, hörte er es klopfen.

Axel gab einen freudig überraschten Laut von sich, den man getrost ein Fiepen nennen konnte. Er erschrak und räusperte sich. Was war mit ihm los? Verwirrt öffnete er die Tür. Vor ihm stand ein verlegen lächelnder Demyx. 'Hi Axel. Jagst du da drinnen Mäuse?' Er merkte wie er kurz rot wurde. 'Hi Demy. Nein, ich habe.. Probleme mit der Stimme. Bösartige Grippe.' Er brach kurz ab. Demyx nutzte die Pause und fragte: 'Wie geht's dir? Wenn du so schlimm klingst brauchst du etwas Warmes. Ta-daha!' Wie gestern der Keksteller holte Demyx diesmal eine Schüssel hinter dem Rücken hervor. Axel betrachtete sie unsicher.

'Ich will jetzt nicht deine Arbeit zunichte machen aber, Was.Ist.Das?'

In der Schüssel waren Pulver und.. Sternnudeln.

Demyx lächelte. 'Siehst du gleich.' Er sah vorsichtig auf und Axel direkt in die Augen. 'Kann ich reinkommen? Suppe lässt sich nicht gut transportieren, vor allem wenn sie heiß ist.' Jetzt hatte er es auch durchschaut. Erleichtert darüber, ihn nun nicht selbst hereinbitten und damit vielleicht eine Fehler machen zu müssen, trat Axel ins Zimmer, Demyx auffordernd anschauend. Demy trat vorsichtig ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er fragte: 'Du magst doch Suppe oder?' Axel nickte, er hatte schließlich heute noch nichts gegessen.

Demyx drehte kurz seine Hand über der Schüssel und lies Wasser einlaufen. Er sah auf und Axel verstand.

'Zum Wasserkochen bin ich gutgenug, oder?' meinte er lächelnd. Auf einen Blick hin kochte die Suppe dann wirklich. Demy rührte langsam um, die Sternnudeln schwammen im Kreis.Der Geruch ließ Axels Magen Überschläge machen. Er setzte sich neben Demyx an den Tisch, von leisem Magenknurren begleitet. 'Die Suppe muss noch drei, vier Minuten ziehen... Hast du etwas über das wir reden könnten?' Ein kurzes Schweigen lag zwischen ihnen. 'Was habt ihr heute besprochen?' eine unverfängliche Frage, der Anfang war gemacht.

'Nichts Wichtiges. Eigentlich nur ... Gar nichts. Was Xemnas eben den ganzen Tag erzählt.'

Demyx sah an Axel vorbei. 'Ich bin heute eigentlich hier um dich etwas zu fragen. Aber ich weiß nicht wie.' Damit wären sie schon zwei wie Axel in seiner Antwort zeigte: 'Erstaunlich, ich habe auch eine Frage an dich. Wer fängt an?' Demyx sah verwirrt aus. 'Darf ich? Auch wenn ich dich jetzt mit nichts füttern kann. Okay ernsthaft. Ähmm...' Er stockte kurz, den Löffel noch immer in der Hand. 'Was denkst du, wenn du mich singen hörst?'  
Axel wusste nicht was er antworten sollte. 'Warum fragst du? Ich finde es schön. Entschuldige, dass ich nicht gefragt habe.' 'Nur schön?' Demyx schien enttäuscht. 'Du musst nämlich wissen dass dieses Lied... ach egal.' Jetzt wollte Axel es genauer wissen. 'Nein nicht nur schön, aber ich kann es nicht in Worte fassen. Du.. lässt mich damit fühlen weißt du das? Du ... Gut jetzt ganz ernsthaft. Dieses Lied macht mich verrückt. Ich fühle etwas! Und ich glaube, ich glaube..' Demyx übernahm '..das ich dich liebe.'

Axel war verwirrt. 'Ich.. was? Du meinst das... Wie?' Er konnte keinen ganzen Satz sprechen.

Demyx war knallrot im Gesicht, er antwortete: 'Nun ist es raus oder? Ich kann nur sagen was ich fühle. Weißt du dass ich nur für dich gesungen habe?' Seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden, der verzweifelte Tonfall des vorigen Abends war wieder da. Langsam stand er auf.  
In der festen Überzeugung das sie sich weiter von einander entfernt hatten als vorher, wollte Demyx gehen. Er legte die Hand auf die Türklinke.'Entschuldige. Ich fühle nicht mehr als du, aber das was ich für dich fühle ist wahr. Ich wollte...' Der Satz riss mittendrin ab, als Axel ihm die Arme um die Schultern legte.  
'Wenn sich deine Liebe dadurch zeigt, dass du an nichts anderes denken kannst als an mich,' murmelte er; 'dein ganzer Tag sich nur um mich dreht und du darauf wartest mich wiedersehen und mit mir reden zu können, dann... liebe ich dich offenbar auch.'

Demyx fuhr überrascht herum. Axel sah das als Einladung an und küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen. Langsam hob er die Arme und vergrub seine Finger in den weichen blonden Haaren. Demy hatte den ersten Schrecken überwunden und erwiderte den Kuss zögernd. Dann war der Moment zu Ende.

Sie traten aus der Umarmung des anderen. In Demyxs hochrotem Gesicht lag der Ausdruck ungläubiger Freude, während Axel sich kaum zurückhalten konnte. Wie gern hätte er seine Arme um den anderen gelegt, ihm das Rote aus dem Gesicht geküsst. Das Verlangen nach Nähe schien ihn zu überwältigen.

Stattdessen legte er ihm nur die Hand unters Kinn, sah ihm in die Augen und sagte. 'Also, war es das was du wissen wolltest?'

Demyx lief noch röter an. 'Ich habe nicht geglaubt, das du... ich meine. Warum?!' Lächelnd ließ Axel ihn los und setzte sich 'Fütter mich und ich erzähle es dir. Vielleicht.'

If I lay here, would you lay with me and just forget the world?

Forget what were told, before we get too old...

So lagen sie auf der Couch, Axels Kopf auf Demyxs Bauch. Das mit dem Füttern hatten sie ziemlich schnell aufgegeben, weil beide lachen mussten und so die Suppe überall verschütteten.

Axel erzählte auch wirklich was er dachte, was er gefühlte hatte und was am Wichtigsten war, wie kuschelig er sich gerade fühlte. Dann redete Demyx. Von dem Gefühl, das er ihm gab, dem Lied, dass er für ihn geschrieben hatte und der Topfpflanze mit der er bisher geredet hatte. Schweigend hörten sie sich die Geschichten des Anderen an, einfach nur glücklich. Als hätten sie ineinander ihre Herzen wiedergefunden.

Irgendwann hatte Axel schließlich doch genug, was er brauchte war Action.

Er richtete sich halb auf, warf die Haare zurück und... stieß dabei an die Suppenschüssel die neben Demyx stand. Sie hatten beide nicht aufstehen wollen und so war das Schüsselchen einfach stehen geblieben.  
Die Nudeln verteilten sich auf Demyxs T-shirt und der Couch, wunderbar in dem nun nassen Fleck angeordnet. Als sich Demy auch aufsetzten und die Bescherung ansehen wollte, drückte Axel ihn wieder auf die Couch.  
'Halt still, sonst verteilt sich alles. Ich mach das schon.'

Sprachs und begann die Nudeln von Demyxs Shirt zu holen. Grinsend strich er über den feuchten Stoff und fragte: 'Wie schmeckst du eigentlich?' Demyx lief rot an, was er schließlich ständig tat und antwortete : 'Keine Ahnung... Moment, was hast du vor?'

Diesmal musste Axel nicht antworten. Nur kosten.

Es hatte ihm schon vorher geschmeckt, kein Wunder, Demy konnte wirklich gut kochen, aber jetzt... Sagen wir einfach, es war eine kitzlige Angelegenheit, nicht zuletzt weil Demyx wirklich kitzlig war.

Axel strich sich die roten Haare aus dem Gesicht und beugte sich zu Demyx um den letzten Rest des Geschmacks mit ihm zu teilen. Es schien ihn sichtlich zu freuen und machte seine Reaktionen mutiger. Der Kuss wurde tiefer. 'Solltest du das Shirt nicht ganz ausziehen? Nicht das du dich erkältest.' Axel hatte die erste Verschnaufpause genutzt. Wenn er jetzt nicht die Initiative ergriff, wurde Demy noch übermütig.

Ausserdem hatte er noch nie eine Chance gehabt, zu sehen wie Demyx ohne T-shirt aussah, darum war er jetzt ein kleinwenig aufgeregt. Das Stück das er gerade gesehen hatte, machte auf jeden Fall Lust auf mehr.

'Nett von dir. Soll ich dich jetzt bitten einen Schal anzuziehen, weil du ja schon krank bist?' Demyx seufzte. 'Aber nicht lachen, ok? Ich bin nicht so sportlich.'

Langsam zog er sich das nasse Hemd über den Kopf. Der kleine Ausschnitt hatte mit oder ohne Suppe nicht zuviel versprochen. Muskeln hatte Demyx, wenn auch nicht übertrieben. Zusammen mit der hellen Haut gaben sie ihm etwas Zartes, Niedliches.  
'Du bist ein Lügner. Weißt du das?' Axel lächelte, über Demyxs schuldbewussten Blick. 'Und weißt du noch was?' Er stubbste Demys Bauch an. Der antwortete fragend: 'Was, das ich fett bin?'

Grinsend zog Axel sich auch des Shirt aus. 'Nope. Gut das auch. Aber am Aller-aller meisten? Falschraten wird bestraft.' Er küsste sein Gegenüber am Hals. Langsam wanderte er weiter. Demyx seufzte unter seinen Bewegungen.

Axel blieb neben dem Brustbein stehen. Er sah Demy an. 'Also?' Der schien kaum noch Luft zu bekommen, er antwortete mit zitternder Stimme: 'Ein Musiker? Axel, bitte mach mich nicht fertig.'

Grinsend schüttelte Axel den Kopf, er flüsterte: 'Versuchs weiter. Ich hab Zeit.'

Auf seinem Weg hielt er auf Demyx Brust an. Er lies kurz von ihm ab und blies auf die feuchte Stelle. Demy zuckte zusammen und keuchte.  
Atemlos fragte er: 'Kannst du es mir nicht sagen? Bitte.' Axel lachte: 'Schon genug? Also gut.' Er hob den Kopf und blieb mit seinem Gesicht ganz knapp vor Demyxs stehen, den Blick direkt in die Augen des andere gerichtet. Langsam legte er ihm die Arme um die Schultern. 'Du bist das Sexieste das ich jeh sehen durfte.'

Er lies sich nach vorne fallen.

Demyx musste kampflos nachgeben und fiel mit. Grinsend sah Axel ihn an, diesmal von oben herab. 'Jetzt lügst du.' kam es kleinlaut von der Couch (Bettcouch...). Ohne eine Erklärung abzuwarten, legte Axel ihm zwei Finger auf die Lippen. 'Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Erklär mir später warum ich dich belügen sollte, ok?'

Ein leises Nicken später ergab sich Demyx. Er rechnete mit allem und schloss schon vorsorglich die Augen.

So leicht wollte Axel es ihm dann doch nicht machen. Scheinbar gelangweilt fuhr er Demyx Bauchmuskeln mit dem Zeigerfinger nach. Vorsichtig öffnete dieser ein Auge. Das war das Startzeichen. Grinsend lies Axel sein Gesicht auf Demys Höhe herunter und küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich, das sich dieser kurz wünschte nie wieder atmen zu müssen.

'Jetzt muss ich auch irgendetwas machen!' beschloss Demyx, in diesem Moment nur in einer etwas hilflosen Situation.

So tat er das erstbeste: er schlang seine Arme um Axels Hüfte und zwang ihn näher an sich. Dieser hielt kurz inne, offenbar aus dem Kozept gebracht. Dann meinte er kopfschüttelnd: 'Sollte ich nicht vielleicht erst die Hose ausziehen? Gott, hast du Streß.'

Demy wurde noch röter, schief grinsend.

Endlich schien Axel verstanden zu haben, was Demyx dachte. Er legte sich neben ihn und fragte: 'Oder willst du, das übernehmen?' Als Antwort erhielt er ein zögerliches Nicken. Demyx holte tief Luft und entledigte sich erst seiner, dann Axels Hose. Zweiteres tat er so unglaublich vorsichtig, das er es fast nicht schaffte. Axel musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen um nicht leise kichern zu müssen, Demyxs konzentrierter Blick machte ihn sogar noch süßer.

Als er endlich Erfolg hatte, war er komplett planlos. Notgedrungen ahmte er einfach Axels letzte Aktion nach und küsste ihn von oben herab, was ihm nicht halb so geschmeidig gelang wie er es gerne gehabt hätte.Jetzt war es wieder an der Zeit das Axel etwas nachhalf. Er führte Demyxs Hand vorsichtig dorthin wo er es gern hatte und ließ sich im Gegenzug zeigen was Demy wollte... ( insert den Rest von der lemon)

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, bis sie schließlich aneinandergekuschelt vor sich hin dösten, glücklich in ihren Gedanken verloren.

Einer von Demyxs Gedanke war: 'Ich kann nicht das Sexieste sein, das du jeh gesehen hast. Du hast vergessen, dass du mich noch immer um Längen schlägst.' Er legte seinen Kopf an Axels Brust. Ein leises Pochen begleitete seine Gedanken, die langsam in Schlummer übergingen. Ein Pochen, das er nie wieder vergessen würde.

Herzlosigkeit konnte eigentlich nur eine Lüge, ein Gerücht sein, fand Axel. So wie es bei Tidus gewesen war. Solange jemand an dich denkt kann er dein Herz sein. Er war sich sicher, etwas für Roxas empfunden zu haben, wusste aber, das es andersherum nicht der Fall gewesen war.

Saw you, saw you. Noticed you!

I stopped waiting just for you.

With you, I'm never blue.

Seine Gesangs- und Reimkünste waren minimal, aber immerhin. Jetzt war es ihr Lied. Mit oder ohne Herz, sie waren verbunden. Und sei nur es dadurch, dass sie beide kein eigenes Herz hatten.

Endö. Hach das war schön, auch wenn ich in etwa so gute Lemon produziere wie ein Apfelbaum. gigglesblöd Reviewt ihr? Biddö?

Daxin -ende


End file.
